The Arcana of a Jinchuriki
by absolutezero001
Summary: Done with all that needed to be done, Naruto leaves Konoha for a much better life that awaits him at the small town of Yasoinaba. But now, another mystery comes around, and one that puts the very worlds across the span at risk, and it all revolves around our favorites little blonde. What is he to do? "Let's kick ass, Persona!" The Power of the Wild Card has now been passed.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, THE PERSONA SERIES OR ANY OTHER ANIME I TALK ABOUT! If I did, I would've put more action scene in Naruto and not make him such a wimp. And lastly, give Tobi (Not going to spoil it) a WAY better motivation to destroy the world and become the 'god' of the new one. At least Nagato's was believable! And…I got nothing to change about Persona. Its fine as it is._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being, robot speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Jutsu, techniques, etc. – Rasengan!

_**AN: And here is another starter. Due to being inducted in the Persona craze, I am finding myself now a part of the crowd that demands more of it. I am hooked on Persona 4 Golden and Arena, and for some reason just cannot get it out of my head. In turn, I also am finding myself looking for any other media based on the series, such as manga, anime, to which I will admit that I liked the Persona 4 Animation series, and fanfiction stories. Much to my shock, what with how popular the series supposedly is, there aren't that many stories concerning the series. And there are even fewer regarding this specific crossover. So, with this starter, it is my hope to put my own contribution to this section, along with the hopes in inspiring others to follow along. You must know that while the start may seem VERY similar to my other stories, but also know that it is its own entity.**_

Ch 1: A Little Town Gets a Hero Back

_**(Date: January 24, 2001)**_

"Tch, I have GOT to find a better way of getting away," a young boy grunted as he walked around an abandoned manor. A bit of red liquid was dripping down his face and arm due to them being the subject to some very sharp objects. One of which was sticking out of his shoulder.

With a grunt and a shout of pain, the boy pulls the kunai off his shoulder. "Damn it, I think that they are getting bolder in using these things."

Now, had he been a normal boy, he would have either been in a crying fit due to the injuries and the injustice of it all, or even trying to find something to patch up the wound. But due to the fact that what he had to deal with shortly before quite often, he had rather put it off for later thought so that he could concentrate on escaping.

And he didn't even need to really fret about the wounds too, as they were already in the process of healing. That was something else that he had counted as a blessing, for if that weren't there, he wouldn't even be breathing now.

He looks around the hallway, taking note of how nice and dusty things were. Whoever used to live here had clearly abandoned the manor for something, as the house was pretty chaotic, what with how things were messy, disorganized, and all that stuff. This was the first time he had been here, so he didn't know what exactly to expect in his newly found would-be sanctuary.

"Well, it's better than being at the hospital again," the boy shrugged. "Least I won't have to put up with that monkey's rabble about 'forgiving the villagers' and shit. Seriously, what kind of IDIOT does he take me for?"

After looking around again, he then keyed in his inner energies into his ears and feet. He had found out about this method in the previous year after spying on a Genin team. This was to check for not only any sensitive sounds like footsteps, but also feel the vibrations in the earth for such movements. He was in the manor, so that skill was muffled slightly by the tiled floor.

He could sense the bakemono villagers outside the manor area, more than likely looking for him. Good thing was that they were moving away from his position, meaning that had he wanted to, he could make an escape for his home. He would have done so now, but his curiosity over his new sanctuary had won over that plan.

"Let's see what we got here then," the 8 year old stated as he began to walk around the manor, intent on satiating his curiosity.

The manor was pretty decent sized, with plenty of spare rooms made for either guest rooms or for potential servant rooms. They were even equipped with their own bathrooms, which would be a Kami sent for a big sized family. There were also storage rooms for each of the 3 floors, which were filled with dusty, outdated, or rusted cleaning products and extra blankets.

The living area was decent sized too, with it being as big as the Academy classroom, plus a few good square feet for added measure. The couches and lounge chairs were also dusty, and more than likely moldy from lack of usage and cleaning, and a big TV meant for the obvious standing on a pedestal in the front of the room. Here, the boy had also seen the fireplace, where there were several dusty portraits and photographs of people he didn't really recognize.

The dining area, along with the kitchen was also ridden with lack of use. The table in the dining area had looked old and dull, as were the chairs, and the dishes were laying either on the shelves or on the ground, broken, shattered, and lain there for many years. The kitchen was much the same, except that the boy could smell some of the bad food in the pantry and the refrigerator. That reminded him all too well of the crap that he would have to deal with so that he will have at least a full stomach.

From the living area, the boy had also caught a glimpse of the backyard. The area was destroyed, with boulders and earth being in disarray, the small children's play area destroyed by a said boulder, and it being ridden with overgrowth. He could also see what would be a potential training area, which he had taken a note of for the near future.

_This place is…pretty big,_ the boy commented inwardly. _Just who lived here? And why did they leave? I bet that anyone would KILL to live in a place like this!_

The boy then comes up to where he thought that the big bedrooms were; where the owners would sleep in. One of the doors there was set slightly ajar, so the boy was mostly curious about what was in there.

He opened it, and for some reason, felt right at home. The room was a where he would say that a young child would live. The room was littered with baby clothes, toys, and a crib next to the window, and some very colorful wall painting. He liked it, the feel of the room just felt…right. It was weird.

As soon as he had left the room, the warm feeling in his chest left as well. The boy's hand went to there, it clenching the dirtied shirt. What was this feeling he had gotten? And why did it feel so…wrong to not be in there?

He shook himself off the feeling and then went to the next room, which was directly in front of the baby room. Upon entering, it was obviously meant for business. The room was again, dusty and ridden with disarray, but it had a much more…solemn vibe in it. The young boy could very much see that since the room was littered with books, scrolls, and such on the shelves.

At the back of the room was the desk, more than likely making the room like that idiot old man's spot. There were a lot of shuffled and crumpled papers, written on by someone with either a quick hand or while being in a rush. He could see the similarities thought between some of the drawings and…wait.

_That looks…familiar,_ the boy mused before lifting up his shirt. _Maybe if I do it like how those teachers said to…_

He clenched his eyes shut, and began calling forth the energy within him. He could feel the familiar swell inside coming out, just like he had done so before. The reason being was that he had seen the drawing in the desk before from somewhere. In fact, it was whenever he would call forth his chakra.

And like magic, the calling was answered by having the same markings appear on his stomach. Now it made sense. THAT was how that man…his father did it.

_So…this is the…I think they called it seal? Yeah, this is what he used this…seal to lock it up in…me._

The boy slumped backwards into the chair, letting loose the dust bunnies that had made its home there. The boy had come into a revelation. He had figured about the mysteries of his birth, and the tales behind it that he was sure that he wasn't meant to know. His mother and father were famous people, yeah, he could see that. They would want to keep it quiet about the chance if they were to have gotten together and make a family of their own.

What got the boy angry though was that they…the baka old man, the creepy older ones too, all of the adults that probably know as well…they all knew, and didn't tell him. No, they had just put him in an orphanage, where in fact he was abused until he ran out. He was also sabotaged in other areas, like his education, what with all of the instructors kicking him out for meager and stupid excuses or giving him bad information about the various subjects.

The fact that the children, his fellow classmates either went along with it or added onto it didn't help either. It was all of that, and quite possibly the old, experienced mind of a child that had led the boy to become what he is today: a loner, someone who had to rely on himself, and on the tenant from within in order for him to survive, and hopefully thrive.

They boy had also dreamt of leaving the place, go away from the abuse, the loneliness, everything. But, the question that would always pop up involuntarily was simple: where COULD he go? He would have to leave the country in order to avoid any of the hooded ANBU sent out for his capture, due to the 'use' that the village would find in him, and the same would go for any other country who were allied with this accursed village.

Going to the countries where he knew had tensions with this place was also bad, as they would use him for their own gain. And neutral villages and countries would probably fall into that category or with the allied villages. It would just end up with Naruto being denied in what he dreamt of: freedom and mostly, a family. No, it would be all just pointless.

He could train to be like them, a ninja, shinobi, so that he could fight and protect his dreams, but then, that would just lead to more fighting and stress on the ones on the receiving end, whether it be him or his would-be opponent would be subjugated to the current time and place. He just didn't know.

Feeling the depression coming back to take him, the boy manages to shake himself out of the funk before rising out of the seat. He still had to fully explore one room left in the manor. But before he did so, one thought did come into mind.

_If the notes of how it happened are here…then, that would mean that…_

The boy then runs out of the room and storms through the bigger set of doors, the one at the very end of the hallway. His breathing was heavy, full of anticipation and, to the keener eye, and to the boy, desperation.

The room was obviously bigger than the baby room. There was a smaller desk set at one side of the room; there was also a wall that had the sliding doors that portrayed the overgrown backyard. But through that overgrowth, the boy could see even further into what he could now confirm as training grounds.

He turned, placing his gaze at the big bed there. He had also got a glance at the closet and the door to the room's bathroom, but he didn't deem those important enough. What DID though were the pictures on the nightstand, on the side, next to the window door. They were of course dusty, and somewhat cracked due to some of them being on the floor, forgotten, and ridden with age.

But the ones that were still up and standing properly had shown two people on there. The boy went to the stand, and picked up the photo. He sees that the picture was loose, so, he takes to out of the frame, wanting to get a better look at the people on the photo. The photo was obviously taken at a much earlier date, since the place, the dining area of the house, looked bright and alive.

The people at the center were also alive too, wearing bright smiles. The man in the photo was standing next to the woman. He could recognize the blonde, spikey hair and blue eyes that adorned the man's face. He looked strong too, well-trained and all. And due to him being the same man as seen before in the books he had been able to read, he knew that this was man, this important man, was someone important.

The same could be same for the mother. Though he did not recognize her by looks, he could see some similarities in physical characteristics. There was also the telltale bump he had seen before in women, with those ready to have a child.

He could sense the call of familiarity again with the woman and the man again, but as he gazed at the two of them deeper, the deeper the connection came. It was obvious to his eye, but he had to be sure. He would just have to pray to Kami that whoever had taken the photo had the decency to label the back of the picture.

He turned the picture. The date read October 7, 1993. That was a few days before his birthday. That can be easily called as a mere coincidence and all, but the title in the middle was what proved it all. It simply said: "Minato and Kushina ready for the newcomer, Naruto."

Naruto immediately registered the names in his mind, already knowing the significance if the names. He turned the photo back to the front side before letting his fingers touch it slightly.

"Kaa-san…tou-san…," the boy muttered solemnly, with the tears flowing to show his sadness. Sad he may be, but he was also happy-no, overjoyed; elated that he finally got to see his parents.

He pulls the photo to his chest, having it become much like a lifeline to his mortality and sanity. He knew what his father looked like, but he had never been able to have a picture that he could keep as his own. And he never knew what his mother looked like either, due to her being erased out of all the black books he had been able to snag off of some unsuspecting Jonin and Chunin. But to finally see them, in an unprofessional setting, was just too much for him.

He knew that he had to keep this thing safe, away from _them_.

_Maybe…maybe I could live here,_ Naruto mused inwardly. After running out of the orphanage, he had simply made his home in one of the abandoned houses in one of the poorer districts. No one had been able to find him there yet, so it was a good place as any that he could find. But now that he had found his family home, he had no further use of that dump.

Hell, he could even use this sanctuary as a place for him to train in secret. If no one was able to find him here, then he could use all of the information that his mother and father had recorded here and use it for his own betterment. And then, once he had gained all of the needed strength, and possibly coinage, then he would make his leave out of this hellhole called Konoha.

He would have continued his musings, but then, something told him to turn around. It was like a…pulling sensation. Knowing that he felt no danger in it, he turned, only for him to cast his eyes on what he would say is one of the biggest TV sets he had ever seen. It was definitely one of those advanced ones that he had seen in the more important places and offices, few there were anyhow.

Naruto crept forward, wanting to see the TV up close and personal. Luckily for him, his parents had set the TV to where he could easily reach it with just his normal height. His hands glided upon it, like it should be since it was made of metal and other stuff like that. He didn't mind the dust there, as he could easily clean it up, along with the rest of the manor once he had settled down 'officially unofficially' here.

But when he went to the actual screen, nothing really happened. Naruto still felt the same metal and plastic smoothness like from before. He didn't really apply any pressure at first, as he didn't want to topple the TV, and break it from the fall. Unfortunately, something would was going to try and make him do that.

_*SNAP!* *CRACK!*_

"Naruto gasped as he turned around rapidly. He looked, scrutinizing the backyard area. There was obviously no ninja around the area, so maybe it was something else? A squirrel maybe? A bird? He wouldn't know, but there was something wrong going on. There was some sort of…disconnection on his arm, like it was being separated, and not in the painful way. Strange, suspicious.

He turned, and had immediately screamed at what he saw. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Naruto pulled his hand away and began checking it for any sort of injuries. There was none, and even if there were, his tenant would be taking care of it by now. He looked back at the TV, expecting for someone, or something to come out of it. He remained in that spot, just to be sure, for what seemed like a good few minutes.

But soon, his curiosity about what he had seen and felt took over his fear. He walks back to the TV, examining it in great detail as much as he could. Once he was in front of the set again, Naruto tentatively reaches forward.

Just as he was about to touch the TV, he stopped himself short of doing so. The innate fear of what had just happened had come up again, and something was burning in his stomach. This was something NOT related to his tenant, as the times when this sensation had come out would be when those Yamanaka people would come out, along with that baka Sandaime, before then proceeding to make sure that what he had seen or did was only part of a dream.

Too bad it never worked. He would have to thank his tenant for that small mercy.

He brushed off the pain, taking it as a minor annoyance, before plunging his hand forward. His eyes went naturally shut, as he wasn't sure about what he had seen. The familiar feeling came back to his arm, making him think of his arm being submerged in water or another soft, liquid substance.

Curiosity reared its head again, making Naruto open his eyes. And lo and behold, his hand was INSIDE the TV. He leaned forward, and then to the side to check something. He had expected his hand to be coming out on the other side, much like an empty mirror, bottomless box, and what not. There was nothing at the back of the TV.

He turned back to the screen, looking at his partially transited arm. He could still feel his hand and fingers there, so they were not really separated from him. So, to see if he could do more, Naruto rears his other arm back, and plunges it into the TV screen. The result was the same, as it went through much like his arm.

But, due to his size and position, he could only insert it so far before he had to stop. He left then hanging there, having them get used to whatever was inside the TV. It felt…open, yet drafty and wet. He couldn't really explain it.

Wanting to test it further, Naruto pulls both his arms out. He then scrutinized the screen again, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing was shown, only an ordinary expensive TV and its black screen. He reaches out again, only with one arm.

"Let's see if I can get something from this," Naruto muttered to himself before he tapped the screen. And much he would see in water, the screen vibrated and made waves. Again, it was very much like water, or rather, any other type of liquid.

"Cool~," the boy breathed out, being truly amazed at that he was seeing.

A little bit later, Naruto re-enters the master bedroom, with a chair and backpack in hand. After seeing what he could do to the TV, Naruto had went out of the room to see if he could do it to other TV's. And like so, whenever he would stick an arm, leg, or even an object like a book, plate, or lone kunai he had picked up, the same thing would happen. It was truly amazing to Naruto.

It had also gotten him to thinking about what exactly laid inside the TV…world he should say. Yeah, a TV world. Maybe…maybe THIS was his escape. It was a long shot, with many troubles and unknown dangers ahead. But with his young mind, he forced himself to go for it. Which brings us to now, after Naruto had taken what he had suspected as his mother's old pack and stuffed it full of gear...well, as much gear as he could carry, that doesn't involve seals.

The pack was small too, so there wasn't much he could fit in. he had put in some kunai, shuriken, books, those pills he had found in the book/office room, and had stuffed in full some sealing scrolls full of whatever fresh food he could find. He would have to thank himself for learning that concept early on in his 'education', so that he could at least come more fully prepared.

And with that done, Naruto had merely yanked one of the dining area chairs and had dragged it to the master bedroom. He then sets it up in front of the TV, allowing him to stand on it.

Next, he breathes in, and releases. "_*sigh*_ I guess it's now or never, ne?"

The young boy then looked around the master bedroom one more time, taking in what he would now forever put in his memories. He would come back, surely because he still wanted to train up and become a ninja, but not before he would get to explore this new realm.

Our hero now steels himself the best he could, ready now for whatever may come his way. And then, he made the short jump into the TV. Let it be known that although a stupid thing to do, it was by far the best one he had made in the long run of things.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**(Present day) (Date: August 9, 2012)**_

"Alright, that's everything," an much older, 18 year old Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto stated as he had set everything up along a sealing scroll's array. "Now I just gotta put chakra into this and…presto!"

A plume of smoke popped up from nowhere, before it disappeared quickly. And with it, all of the remaining clothes that Naruto had to pack were now in it, gone from the world, temporarily.

The blonde smirked before he picked up the scroll and tossed in the air a few times. "Fuinjutsu, what would I do without you?"

"**You can shut it with the meager sentimentalism gaki. You are on a schedule here,**" the beast from within Naruto's stomach grunted.

_I know Kurama. I know. I just have to make sure that I am not leaving anything behind._

"**I know, and yet you persist in having those random moments where you contemplate about the convenience of your sealing arts. I GET that they are indeed useful, but you know you won't be able to use much of it back over there.**"

_I know that too: which is a good thing that I have trained myself back over there for me to use chakra for these small things. And hell, with my Sennin Modo, that shouldn't be a problem AT ALL._

"**You should be thanking me for you being able to keep that ability. Though, I AM surprised that those Gama-bakas would use such demeaning and useless seals to make sure you don't remember.**"

_Then we should be thankful for those small mercies Kurama. I sure am._

Naruto then sets the scroll, properly labeled as clothes, next to the other scrolls of a similar or same category. Mentally counting then, Naruto grinned at accomplishing that final bit of his packing. He was close to making his departure.

"**Gaki, you should go through your list again.**"

_And who says that I am one to be cautious over taking my time?_

"**Don't get snippy with me gaki.**"

Naruto just grinned teasingly at the kitsune biju through his mind as he grabbed a piece of paper next to him. It listed off the various things he had to do and get before he would leave Konoha, for good. And the biju was right for checking it again, as he didn't want any more loose ends.

"Alright, let's see here. Akatsuki vanquished? Check. Sasuke never being able to reproduce again? Check! _*snicker* _Kami that was hilarious! Anyway, Hyuuga occupied with ceremonies and omiai? Check; good thing I put in the word on that. She'd be back either stalking me or trying to rape me. I have a love already, thank you very much!

Okay, all reports, blood, jutsu, and records concerning me, tou-san and/or kaa-san erased, taken, or destroyed? Check! Inheritance taken under their noses? Check! Tou-san's and Kaa-san's bodies taken from ROOT base? Check, and still don't know how THAT happened. Thank you, again, Kurama for that. Better make sure to bury them too once I get over there.

Anyway, all weapons, scrolls, books, and important stuff stored away? Check. Packed clothes and necessary furniture? Check. Placed explosive tags at strategic places and my manor? Check! I think…nope, that's everything!"

"**Good, good. Things are progressing well.**"

Naruto just nodded to that as he placed all of the clothing scrolls into the bigger 'Packing scroll' he had made earlier. The said giant scroll was bigger than the Forbidden Scroll of Seals, which was also in said bigger scroll. Heh he, like they would never see the difference. It'd be hilarious to see that he had taken the thing again, for good this time.

"So~…what should I do now? I won't leave until tomorrow. Not like I got anything to do, or anyone to say goodbye to," Naruto asked himself.

The biju scoffed at him. "**Do whatever you want. I'm going back to sleep. Wake me later, or when something interesting happens**."

Naruto just shrugged it off before he flashed away, sing his father's jutsu. He was greeted with the familiar breeze brushing across his hair as he stood, atop his father's head. His gaze was laid upon the horizon and the village below, taking in the rebuilding village as a whole. It was sure the last time he would be doing this, so he was glad he had went with his gut.

"You know," Naruto mused to himself, "even after all the hell this shithole has put me through, I can't help but admire the simple natural beauty it has."

He then takes a seat on the mountain. This would be, again, the last time he would do so. He already visit his 'official' parents' graves, so he would have to make do with what he had for the time being.

And to go along with it, Naruto channels chakra into one particular storage seal on his arm. In a small plume of smoke, were three sets of objects. One was something that he was for surely going to get in trouble for later on.

He picks up the only remaining piece of the phone he had bought a while back. This was a special phone that he had bought and had modified so that he would be able to call certain people. Unfortunately, due to a raid on his old 'official' house, it was ruined. It was s=shortly after the war had ended, and for some damnable reason, Tsunade and those damned elders saw fit to have ANBU inspect his house of anything criminal.

He was lucky that he had kept all of his real stuff at the Namikaze house, but the bad thing was that he had kept the phone there, hidden in a seal on the floorboard. But when a misplaced water jutsu was put there, it had short circuited the phone, pretty much destroying it. He had been thanking Kami that the seal just didn't outright fail then, but his only method of communication was cut off.

As far as he knew now, the ANBU responsible for the search were still in the ICU at the hospital, for a supposed unknown disease. Again, thank you Kurama for youki poisoning.

But, at least the memory was salvageable. He was still going to get killed for not being able to call, regardless of the reasons why he couldn't. There was no doubt about that.

After taking it in, Naruto replaces the memory package with a badge of sorts and a pair of glasses. The badge was something simple that had been given to him before his departure from there…his true home. It was made of metal, silver and gold plated, with the name: _Inaba Investigation Team: Shadow Extermination Extraordinaire._

He chuckled at the girl's clever name for their rather special group. Though a stick in the mud at most times, she was fun to be with and a very good friend. He just hoped that she had been able to get over her shyness for a certain someone, or otherwise he would be stepping in. He was sure that the girl would be REALLY appreciative for a dose of some Uzumaki counseling.

He next puts the badge on, just for fun, before placing the glasses on his face. While at first, it was just a mere pair of glasses with no particular prescription being made of. But these were special, very special indeed. Made by a, Kami forgive him and me for saying it, 'beary' good friend with a very…eccentric personality. These glasses were the only way that he would be able to see in the TV world, or what is now known to them as the Shadow World. If not, he would have been blind as a bat to all of the fog there.

Sure, last he checked, it was still clear. But the gasses still helped out. Plus, he just looked damn good and sophisticated in them, according to a very special person close to his heart.

"Meh, I'll keep them on," Naruto shrugged, mentally agreeing to keep the badge and glasses on.

Finally, he grabs a set of papers and photos. The first one he could see were the ones of his parents, the ones he had found oh so long ago. They were still there, smiling, being a family, with his mother still carrying him in her stomach. His fingers glazed over the photo, as tears were about to stream from his eyes.

"Kaa-san…tou-san…I hope that wherever you are, you both are happy for me. And I'll be sure to get you some grandchildren kaa-san, like you said. You want some to spoil. And tou-san, while the time was short, I'm glad I was able to fight by your side during the war."

He wipes away the tears before moving on to the next picture. This one brought out a chuckle from him. This one, along with the other one, were ones made by two very young and rambunctious gakis back over there. The boy, Yukon, and her mother, Eiri. While the boy at first couldn't, or rather wouldn't get along with his mother, the boy had seen him as the older brother he never had. And it was due to that bond that he was able to have the mother and child start a good relationship between each other. He'd just hope it had maintained.

The picture was just a crayon drawing, typical of a kid his age, of him and the Yukon playing Tag at his house. That was a good memory. And the next one, it showing the same thing except the girl had shown her, her father, him, and a very good friend there, being a happy family.

The girl, Nanako, had also viewed him as an older brother, much like his friend, Yuu. Reason being was that she was mostly lonely, what with her mother being killed in a hit-and-run accident, and her father formerly absent most of the time. Gradually, due to his and Yuu's actions, things were patched up and moving along like a normal family. Last he had heard, Nanako had 'graduated' from the 1st grade and was moving on the 2nd, right about now he supposed. Ryotaro, her father, and Yuu's uncle, was also still in the police force, capturing the punks as he went along.

Another chuckle was released from Naruto's throat before he moved on the next photo. This one was the group shot that he had been in before coming back to Konoha. It was the entire team, and the group of Naruto's closest friends ever. They had accepted him, inside and out, with the biju included.

There were the first two people on the left, who were just joking around and putting bunny ears on top of each other's heads. They were Hanamura Yosuke and Satonaka Chie. Yosuke was the team motivator of the group, along with the saboteur to their enemies. An all-around good guy, with a slight flirtatious streak, especially with Naruto's special someone. Chie was much like Naruto in some regards, due to her resolving things with her 'kung-fu prowess' and their love of meat. She is a good girl too, though a bit light in the head and intelligence department.

Next to them were some the only ones looking at least professional in the photo. This was Narukama Yu and Amagi Yukiko. Yuu was wearing his trademark chilled blazer and his characteristic calm smile. The leader of their group, and the man with the plan, Yu was what could be considered another all-around good guy with the mindset of a leader. Give him a threat meant to destroy the world as a whole and turn its inhabitants into mindless drone, and he would STILL have a calm face.

Yukiko, wearing her trademark red sweater with her school uniform, was wearing a calm smile as she leaned on Yu, her boyfriend. Yukiko was the kind girl of the group, along with her being the 'mage'. Her family owns the Amagi Inn, one of the main spots for passing visitors. She was also a terrible cook, along with the rest of the girls, and one for having the weirdest giggling fits. Once she would start her fit, there'd be no stopping her. Trust me, Naruto had tried.

To the far right of the group was the next group of close friends to Naruto. The first was what many people, including Naruto himself, would consider as a trap. Shirogane Naoto, a girl hidden as a boy, was indeed the epitome of a reverse-trap. She is an ace detective, and a genius for lack of a better word. And due to her job, she had to hide herself as a boy so that she will get at least SOME manner of respect in her job. But now, she was wearing the FEMALE version of the school uniform, while smiling calmly at the camera. It still freaked Naruto out at how girly she can be.

The bleached headed buffoon next to her though, who was in fact blushing madly at being so close to Naoto, is Tatsumi Kanji. He is the brute kind of guy, much like Chie, who would rather resolve problems with anything he can grab his hands on instead of his head. He used to be confused in so many wrong ways due to his fear of rejection, but due to a certain incident, he had been cleared as straight, and had been crushing on Naoto to prove it. Good thing Naoto is a girl, or he would have been in trouble.

And finally, the clown next to him wearing a bishonen outfit was another friend by the simple name of Teddie. He is a Shadow, the name of the monsters that Naruto and they had to fight, turned into human bishonen. Before then, he was a bear, er, well, a circus bear. Though a terrible flirt, he had a heart of gold that would have him do anything for his precious people. Much like how he had almost killed himself to heal Nanako from dying that one time.

And finally, there were the last two. One of them was Naruto himself, wearing the Yasoinaba Academy uniform, hugging someone. The said person, or rather girlfriend of Naruto, is known as Kujikawa Rise. She was a spunky, red head girl with a talent for music, drama, and holding Naruto's heart. She was a Japanese Pop Idol who was pretty well-known, for a short time. But then she had gotten tired and just merely spent her time at Inaba to recuperate.

Events had passed, and the girl had somehow been saved by our hero from herself. The two had then gotten to know each other, with her calling him 'Naruto-senpai' or 'Naruto-koi' for the added measure. That particular nickname had never ceased to cause him to stumble about, and it still does to this day. And then there was the time when Naruto had confessed his love for her. She had simply smiled before giving him the best first kiss of his life. The rest was history, though he still made himself much like a buffoon, much to the girl's amusement.

"Guys…Rise-chan…It's been a while. Know that…that I'm coming home," Naruto vowed softly.

He would have continued on with his musings, going through memories and stuff, but Murphy had somehow managed to fuck up his good mood.

Naruto tenses suddenly before he narrowed his eyes. It would seem that his old 'sensei' was coming towards his position. Why, he didn't know. But he would have to choose now on what to do. He could avoid him like he had been doing for the past few weeks. Or, he could go nova, screw the planning, and just go ahead and leave. Guess which one sounded more appealing.

A sigh was released from his lips as he puts the pictures and phone memory stuff back into the proper storage seal. And then, he stood up from his spot. Another sigh was released, as he REALLY didn't want to deal with the people coming at him.

A few minutes have passed, and a few more, before Naruto called out, "What the hell do you all want? Can't you see that I'm busy here?"

"What the hell are you going on about baka?!" a pink banshee screamed as she, an emo-uke, and a Cyclops entered the area.

Naruto just ignored the woman as he asked abruptly, "Speak now Hatake, for my patience wears thing while being in your presence."

"Ma, ma Naruto, that's no way to treat your teammates and sensei," Kakashi chided lightly.

A scoff was released from Naruto's lips. "I haven't considered any of you my 'teammates and sensei', even from the beginning years. Now, I'll say it again, what do you want?"

Kakashi sighed while Sasuke just merely ordered, "Come on dope, I don't have time for this. Tsunade summoned you, and you have been ignoring her. Let's just go."

"Oh~, sorry~, I don't intend to listen to traitors who have no sense of humility, let alone any reproduction ability," Naruto snidely commented, earning him a snarl from the very last Uchiha. "Oh? It seems that I have hit a sore spot. Gonna go cry to Itachi?"

"Naruto...," Sasuke uttered menacingly as his eyes turned into the only form of Sharingan he can get: the basic three comma form.

It looked like Sakura was about to once again screech and try to 'beat' Naruto senseless, but Naruto had already beaten her to the punch by saying, "And you can stop there Haruno. You've SEEN what I have done to your 'precious Sasuke'. I can do much, MUCH worse to you."

Sakura was stopped cold by that remark, and knew that he was right. Considering his status as a hero in the war, she had no real power over him. So all she could do was settle by glaring at him menacingly.

Kakashi, trying to play referee, just steps forward as he said, "Whoa, hold up there. We're comrades. We shouldn't fight. And you Naruto, you will HAVE to come with us. Tsunade-sama wants to speak with you."

"Hmmm," Naruto hummed in thought. Few seconds passed before Naruto replied brightly, "Nope! Don't feel like it."

"That isn't a suggestion dope. It's an order from your superiors," Sasuke smirked. "As a Genin, you HAVE to listen and obey."

"…yeah, really, like I would obey a traitor who can't pop out babies, a known whore and gold digger who has an uncontrollable temper, and a narcissistic, hypocritical Cyclops who just can't let go of the past, along with a vain woman who just can't age gracefully and won't get rid of her horrible drinking habit," Naruto retorted sarcastically. "Yeah, I can see the potential in the leaders here. And yet, I STILL won't do it. I got better things to do."

"Like what? It's not like someone like you can do anything here? And since when do you where glasses?" Sakura snarked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Naruto smirked. "And as for things to do, well, a lot of things actually. I got people, friends, and family to get in touch with, a girlfriend who needs my loving, getting out of this hellhole to get to those listed people, and other things; many, MANY things."

Sakura and Sasuke would have then demanded on him to elaborate, but Kakashi, who had now taken out his own Sharingan demanded, "What do you mean leaving? And last I checked you're an orphan, with no one who will take you in. And girlfriend? Not likely."

Naruto just laughed. "Wow, and this is coming from the man who my old man taught. I just cannot believe what I am hearing."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke demanded. "Your old man taught Kakashi? Just who is he?"

"Ask the man yourself there, less he's too blind in his hypocrisy to answer. If not, then just ask any of the neighboring villages, countries, and what not. It'll be easy for you to see once they tell you. Oh, and Hatake, I knew about it since I was 6. Do the math from there," Naruto responded as he backed up to the edge of the mountain.

"And now, I bid you all an adieu, to you three, to Tsunade, to Konoha, and the Elemental Countries. I will leave you behind with a simple quote. Art is a bang. Katsu!"

Naruto flashed a single handed handsign before flashing away. The trio sent out to retrieve him were shocked, more so Hatake due to the fact that the blonde now knew THAT jutsu. But there were more pressing matters to attend to. Like the explosions being set off around the village and forests for one. It would seem that they would have to worry about Naruto later, much after the young man had left.

Sometime later, Naruto can now be seen standing before the same TV where it had all started. The same TV in his bedroom, his parents' bedroom, the master bedroom. A smile was on his face as he hoisted up the package scroll on his back. He was ready. Sure, things had gone on ahead of schedule, but he could deal with it. He was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. And he was coming home.

But before he did so, he flashed a handsign before leaping into the TV. And in doing so, all of the other big balled explosive tags that were set around the now fully empty manor had then ignited and went off. By the time people would know, the manor would be no more.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**(Date: August 11, 2012)**_

"And that is all of the papers you have to sign Namikaze-san. You now own a house," a realtor in a business suit stated as he held out his hand to shake. It was returned in kind. "I welcome you fully to Yasoinaba, Japan."

"Domo arigatou, Tokiwa-san," Naruto thanked before he released the man's hand.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Be sure to contact me later on in the month for further payment discussions," the realtor elaborated before moving to his car. "Have a good one sir."

"I will, and arigatou," Naruto replied back before turning back to his new home. It was a simple, yet filling home. Two stories high, complete with dining area, kitchen, 4 bedrooms, 1 small guest room in the back, and luckily enough, a backyard complete with a pool. It was a good house, and cheap too, oddly enough.

"And to add onto that, I am not that surprised that I am the neighbor to a certain family," Naruto mused as he glanced down the street. He could see Yu's Vespa there, along with Ryotaro's car and a bit of Nanako's garden

"This has Marie written all over it," he commented further. And it was obvious, since she was somewhat of an eccentric goddess. That was still quite the shocker to him when he had found that out back then.

"Wonder how she is doing by the way?" Naruto thought out loud.

He then shook his head clear of those thoughts before planting a fist in his hand. "Yosh! I got me a house now. And now, I gotta go greet my new neighbors. Yeah…that'll go well."

A hand brushed through his hair as he thought on how things were going to go. "I can just see how things will turn out. Hell, Rise-chan would kill me, then Yukiko would revive me, BEFORE Chie, Rise-chan, Yukiko, Naoto, and Kanji would kill me again…Maybe I should bring in Ryo-oji and Nanako-chan with me as insurance or witnesses."

He looked back at the Dojima residence wondering on what exactly to do. Kurama had then added in his two cents to his dilemma. "**I found it highly amusing of you to flounder on about this. And it will be even more amusing to see you try to survive your mate's wrath once she sees you here.**"

_Yeah, real funny smartass. Just remember that you'll be the one doing the healing. After all, you die, I die._

"**It'll still be worth it.**"

_Jackass._

A door opened and closed in the distance, making him come out of his conversation. And lo and behold, a familiar 2nd grade girl came out with her old, rugged looking father. The man looked like he hadn't changed much, save for his shadow becoming a 7 o'clock shadow. The girl though, she had indeed grown up a bit. She was still a youngster, much younger, but her hair was now longer, and she was in a new dress. Must have been given to her from one of the girls.

"Wow, Nanako-chan grew up a bit," Naruto commented softly, with a small smile forming on his face. Now was pretty much the moment of truth. It was now his decision: avoid them for the time being, or to go ahead and reunite with the. The choice was his, and more than likely life changing for anyone. 50-50, he would have to choose now.

With a deep breath to calm himself, Naruto steels his courage and walks on to the two.

With the two, Nanako asks her father excitedly, "Tou-chan, what are we getting a Junes?"

Ryotaro just smiled at her as he replied, "Well Nanako, I got our shopping list here. So I know fully well of what we are getting. Don't you worry."

Nanako would have said more, but then she gasped suddenly. "Matte, I need to get some of my money! Be right back Tou-chan!"

The girl then rushed back into her home, with her father just shaking his head in amusement. His little angel never ceased to make him laugh a bit, and he was sure that Chisatto would be the same.

From behind him, a somewhat familiar voice chortled out, "I see that Nanako-chan has a bit of ditsyness going on there."

"That she has," Ryotaro laughed in returned. "She got a bit of that from her mother, but also from Yu's girlfriend too. It's amazing how she is trying to act like them."

"Well, that's nice of her. By the way, I'm your new neighbor from a few houses down."

Ryotaro turned to shake the hand of his newly found neighbor, with his eyes closed in mirth. Too bad because had them been open, he would have seen the obvious prank that Naruto was pulling. "I'm Dojima Ryotaro. And that little angel is Nanako."

"I know. You're pretty famous here in Inaba," Naruto greeted in kind, along with the handshake.

"I'm not that famous. I just go catch so punks and what not in town," Ryotaro waved off.

Naruto chuckled in return. "It's nice to see you still so modest…Ryo-oji."

Ryotaro's eyes popped open at that name. There was only one person that he knew that had the audacity to keep calling him that, no matter what he would do. And he was supposed to be gone, or so he thought.

His brown eyes met Naruto's blue, with him analyzing everything for any kind of deception. Sure enough, he could very well see the age behind those cerulean blues, as he had always seen them in the familiar annoying brat. But to be sure, there was always one sure way to know if this is who he thinks it is.

_*WHAM!*_

"ITAI!" Naruto yelped, nursing the lump on his head. "Oi, what the hell was that for?! Is that how you greeted Yu for Kami's sake? If it is, I'm calling Child Services!"

A hand was then placed on Naruto's shoulder while Ryotaro just smirked at the blonde. "Just checking to make sure it was you, gaki. And it's good to see you again. Been a while."

"You have NO idea about that," Naruto groaned.

"So, when did you get back? And why were you so quiet over at your area? Yu, Nanako, and the others have been worried sick about you," Ryotaro asked while he crossed his arms.

"A few days ago actually. Been busy setting up bank stuff, the house down the street, logistics stuff. And as for the second question, I'd rather tell you ALL that at once so I don't repeat it. I'd rather put it behind me sooner than later," Naruto replied.

Ryotaro only nodded, but still kept his firm stance. "I understand. We'll talk it over once you settle down."

They would have gone on with their conversation, but a small gasp was heard from the Dojima residence. They turned, only for a shocked looking Nanako to be looking directly at Naruto, with tears coming out of her eyes.

"N-n-nn-n-naruto-nii-i?" Nanako asked softly.

Naruto simply opened his arms and smiled. "Hai. It's me alright. I'm back, for-OOF!"

"NARUTO-NII!" Nanako cried out as she clung onto him. "Y—YOU'RE-YOU'RE _*hic*_ YOU'RE BACK! YOU CAME BACK!

While the girl just cried onto his clothes, Naruto merely grunted out, "Urgh, I think she inherited some of your strength-urgh-Ryo-oji."

"She IS my daughter Naruto. It's only natural that she would get some of MY qualities," the older man commented lightly, while enjoying the sweet reunion.

After the girl had cried her soul for who knows how long, Naruto could hear her softly ask, "You're…you're not gonna leave again…are you?"

"Nope!" Naruto smiled. "I'm staying!"

"…good," she said into his clothes. "You stay…baka Naruto-nii."

"Glad I know I'm loved here," Naruto remarked offhandedly. He then had the girl let go of him as he kneeled down to her level. "And you know what? Since I've been hearing on how good of a girl you've been, Naruto-nii here's got something SPECIAL for you!"

"_*gasp*_ Huh, really?!" the girl asked excitedly.

"Naruto…," Ryotaro warned softly.

"Nothing dangerous mind you, but, since I've heard that you've been taking up piano and choir, I brought some music stuff from my area. I'm sure you'd LOVE to see what we got!"

"SUGOI~!" Nanako cheered, happy that one of her surrogate brothers had brought her a gift. This was turning out to be the best day ever for her.

"Not that I like this, but don't we have a trip to Junes to go to?" Ryotaro asked offhandedly.

"_*gasp*_ That's right! Junes! Matte-Naruto-nii, come with us! Everyone else is there! I'm sure that they want to see you too!"

"Well, ain't that convenient?" Naruto asked himself before he rose and nodded. "Sure. Might as well get it over with."

"You do know what's going to happen once they see you, right? Including Kujikawa-san?" Ryotaro asked astutely.

"Oh yeah, I know alright, which is why I'm thankful that you'll be there. You'll be the middle man once things go south, and if worse comes to shove, my meat shield," Naruto explained nonchalantly.

"Whoa, hold up there! Meat shield?! What makes me think that I'll let you do that?!" Ryotaro sputtered.

In retaliation, Naruto just went into his kit-eyed mode as he begged Nanako, "Nana-chan~, Ryo-oji's being mean to me~! Make him protect me, onegai~!"

"Tou-chan! We gotta protect Naruto-nii! He just got back!" Nanako told him, falling for the nasty prank. He will still curse that damnable technique.

"Alright, alright, I'll do what I can, ungrateful brat," Ryotaro relented, much to the cheering of both young man and daughter. The smile on his face though betrayed the amusement inside him.

A little bit later on, a familiar group of young men and women were sitting at their usual spot at the Junes Food Court. The mood would have been bright, happy, like normal. But due to the lack of contact from a certain blonde, they had been in a somber, somewhat depressed mood, especially for certain members of their group.

A fine example would be the sight of Teddie, inside the bear suit, crouched over in a corner, with a proverbial raincloud hanging over his head. Yosuke had just mentioned his fellow blonde and sensei and had now fallen into depression, again. Kanji had done the same thing earlier too, which had also made Rise and Naoto upset. So in turn, he was now buying everyone lunch while being accompanied by Rise, Naoto, and Yukiko to make sure he got it right this time.

"Youske! You need to keep your mouth shut! You know how Teddie gets about it too!" an irritated Chie shouted. "I miss the blonde baka too, but we can't keep talking about him!"

Yeah, I know that! But I can't help it! Our senior year's starting soon, and he has dropped off the radar!" Yosuke complained. "He said that he would call back after some things had been handled. It's already been at least 3 months since then!"

"Calm down you two. And Teddie, get over here. I'm sure that Naruto wouldn't want any of you to be upset over him. I'm sure he's alright," Yu ordered in a calm manner, like always.

"Yeah, we know. But wouldn't it kill him to call or something?!" Chie grunted, worried for her fellow martial artist.

"Rise HAS been getting empathetic messages from him you know. She knows he's alright," Yu stated openly.

"Yeah, but not lately. And you know she prefers to hear his actual VOICE. Just a feeling won't work with her!" Yosuke retorted before he slumped in his seat. "Man, I'd never thought that I'd get THIS upset of a GUY of all things!"

Yu sighed in turn, as he was also worried for the blonde. But he knew that Naruto had the tenacity to pull through even through the most impossible tasks. He should know, as he had been the one to pull him out of his funk while dueling with Izanami and Margaret, while keeping up with said beings. And then there was Marie, who also seemed to be in a slump lately. God knows what that goddess is thinking in her head.

He was then pulled out of his thoughts as he hears his surrogate younger sister call out to him in a…oddly brighter tone than normal. "Onii-chan, what's wrong? Why are you sighing so much?"

"It's nothing Nanako," Yu replied, not bothering to look at her.

Chie had noticed her too, and had readily called out, "Hey Teddie! Nanako's here now! Why don't you go play with her?"

"R-really? Nana-chan's here?" the blonde flirt asked excitedly as he rose from his spot.

He then turned, fully ready to run to his little sister. But then, something, or rather someone, had caught his eye. And once the face, body, and wave had registered into his mind, his body somehow froze in mid-step, which should be impossible with that bear suit on.

Yosuke blinked at the flirt. "Uh…Teddie? Why'd you freeze all of a sudden?"

Before anyone could try and ask more or get an answer, Nanako just excitedly said, "Hey guys, I just met someone today! Guess who it is!"

"Uh…I don't know…Rise?" Chie asked offhandedly.

"No~! I see her everyday~! Guess again!"

"Hmmm," Yosuke hummed in thought. "Is it…Marie-chan? She HAS been around more than lately."

"NO~! Come on now, try harder!" the girl demanded, barely containing her excitement.

"Is it my parents?" Yu offered. "Ai? Dosuke? Nametame-san?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" the girl shouted out as she shook her head rapidly. "Come on Onii-chan~, guess~!"

"Ugh, come on Nanako-chan, give us a break!" Chie complained. "My brain's out to lunch."

"Just go ahead and say it Nanako-chan. I bet it's no one really important," Yosuke asked his 'little sister'.

This is where the familiar voice entered in. "Oh, really? Considering on how I've been the topic of your all's minds and conversation, I HIGHLY doubt it."

All heads snap into place, turning to the source of the voice. There had to be some form of whiplash from that. The source of the voice, Naruto, just merely waved at the four known occupants.

"Konichiwa~! I'm back!"

Silence permeated the area; well, as silent as Junes could be. The place is chaos during the afternoon.

"Er, did I say something wrong here?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head.

Before Nanako could answer, all three table members just shouted out, "NARUTO?!"

"Kami, can you all shout!" Naruto complained before uncovering his ears.

He was then hugged tightly by Yosuke as the boy asked, "Man, is it you?! Is it really you?!"

"Yeah. Of course it's me. Who else can be a bad ass ninja like me?" Naruto responded simply. Yeah, only Naruto could respond like that.

The boy then released the hug while he shouted, "MAN! You have NO~ idea how glad I am to see you!"

"Dude, no homo," Naruto deadpanned.

He then cringed forward as he had been struck on his shin, hard. "Kami Chie, why'd you kick me?! I just got back!"

"That's because you worried me and the others sick baka!" Chie screamed in turn, tears flowing from her eyes. After Naruto had recovered, she just simply hugged him tight. "Don't do that again, or I WILL SWEAR-"

"I'll make some of my patented Uzumaki Steaks if you'll forgive me," Naruto offered quickly.

"I love you Naruto. I seriously do now. If I could, I would kiss you here and now," the girl stated blankly. Let it be known that Satonaka Chie just LOVED Naruto's Uzumaki Steaks.

"Love ya too Chie," Naruto returned with a smile. "And by the way, I like how ya did your hair. A change, yes, but still Chie."

"THANK. YOU. No one's complimented me at all about my hair! ESPECIALLY…!" the girl thanked and complained at the same time, before putting a glare on the two boys who had earned her ire.

Naruto just shook his head before he did a bro-hug with Yu. "And it's good to see you too Yu."

"Same here Naruto. Same here," the young man smiled in turn. "It's good to have you back here at Inaba Naruto. You staying?"

"Hell yeah! After all the crap I went through, I'm looking forward to being back at Inaba!" Naruto shouted out.

He then paled when he heard the bright calling of, "NARUTO-SENSEI!"

"Oh Sweet Merciful Kami, Tedd-GAGH!"

Naruto was soundly interrupted, much to everyone's laughter while he as being cuddled by a stuffed mascot bear. The said blonde was just irritated at his fellow blonde.

"Teddie-urgh-I know that you're glad to see me, BUT GET THE FUCK OFF!"

"But Naruto-sensei," Teddie started, tears coming out of the mascot's eyes somehow. "I-I-I-I was so WORRIED ABOUT YOU~! I wasn't even able to get your scent in the-"

"Alright Teddie, I get ya point," Naruto cut off, not wanting the bear to spill the beans. And it seemed that his other investigation members were glad too, judging by the sighs in relief.

He then turned to the bear as he said, "Just know that I got a house, and I am staying here. For good, 'kay?"

"Really? You got a house? AND YOU'RE STAYING?! SUH-WEEEEEETTTTT!" Teddie cheered, jumping up and down with an equally excited Nanako.

"Yeah! I want to see what Naruto-nii's house looks like!" Nanako cheered in agreement.

"Dude, a house?! How the hell were you able to get that?" Youske asked, shocked at that little tidbit.

"Inheritance, Yosuke. I got a LOT from my parents and Godfather, much to the latter's unknowing," Naruto answered blankly as he rose from the ground. "It's still empty, seeing as how I came to the agreement today. Got the furniture and stuff in storage and ready to move."

"Oh, then we should get everyone together to help out then!" Chie suggested.

"Yeah, I think we ALL could use a little manual labor. Plus, it'd be a good chance to catch up," Yu nodded in agreement.

"Sure, thanks for the help," Naruto thanked. "So…where are the others?"

"Well, Moronji just blabbered about you and all, and got poor Rise-chan all depressed! He's buying her and ALL of us lunch now. Rise, Naoto, and Yukiko are with him as well," Chie answered. "By the way, you hungry?"

"Nah, just ate before meeting up with Nanako-chan and Ryo-oji," Naruto answered. "But thanks anyway."

"And yet, he still calls me by that name," Ryotaro grumbled out as he walked towards the group, shopping cart in hand.

"That's how I show my affection Ryo-oji! Come on now!"

"Uh, why are you here Dojima-san?" Yu asked.

"I've been demoted to meat shield, believe it or not," Ryotaro answered solemnly.

To clarify things while Nanako just giggled at her father, Naruto explained, "Just say that he'll protect me once Rise-chan gets here. I'm sure that she will be PRETTY pissed off at me."

"Ah," was the combined sound out of all of them.

Teddie then stood protectively in front of Naruto as he said, "Don't worry Naruto-sensei, I'll protect you!"

Naruto just stared at the bear. "Teddie, you're a good guy and all, but I don't think you'll live."

"I'm still trying!"

"Oh well, your loss."

This was the scene where Yukiko and Naoto entered. The latter immediately spotted Naruto and freezes on the spot. Yukiko on the other hand, just merely waved at him cheerfully.

"Hey guys, what's going on here? What are you-oh, hey Naruto-kun-standing up for?" she asked cheerfully.

The ditsy girl then stops in mid-step, spins around before shouting, "Naruto-kun?!"

"Eh heh, hey Yukiko. Nice to see you again!" Naruto greeted cheerfully.

The girl just hugs him tightly before asking, "Wh-when did you get here? I-I-I could have gotten the girls together and make you a-"

"NO!" all the guys shouted, save for Ryotaro.

"Mou~, we've gotten better," Yukiko pouted. Yeah, it was true that her and the girls' cooking skills were…subpar to say the least, but they DID improve. And plus, she was only going to suggest making a cake.

"Gomen Yukiko, but the food you sent off with me was better save for the pranks I did back at Konoha. Though, I WILL admit that the cookies were delicious," Naruto apologized before turning to the 'Leader' of their group. "Yu, take note of that. Ask ONLY for desserts, and nothing else."

"Already done so Naruto," was Yu's reply, earning him a pout from his girlfriend. Hey, they like to live you know. None of them wanted another near death experience due to a third coming of Mystery Food X.

Naruto was then hugged tightly by the local ace detective, which in turn made him smile even more. "Hey Wana-chan. Good to see you too."

A sigh was released from Naoto's lips. "You're STILL going to call me that?"

"Well, I can't really now, if what I'm feeling is correct," Naruto answered cheekily.

The response was instant, as the bluenette had sprung off of him, blushing madly. The other teenagers who knew about the joke were laughing. Nanako just looked at Naoto, wondering what was so funny.

Another voice came in, "Hey, what's going on here? Sounds like a party-"

Naruto had recognized the voice, but not the person who was talking. He could very well see who it is, but he wanted to poke fun at the…well, former bleached blonde.

And he does so by coming in front of Nanako in a protective manner while he pointed a finger at the black haired, glasses wearing teen. "Stranger Danger! Stay away from him Nanako!"

Silence permeated the area for a little bit before snickering was escaping out of Yukiko's lips. "_*snicker*_ Stranger _*snort*_ danger?"

"Wonderful~…first day back, and he's already got Yukiko going," Chie smiled while she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, my sides! Gagh!" Yosuke laughed out.

"What the hell man?! I'm no more a stranger than you are!" Kanji yelled as he dropped the food and drinks onto the table. "And where the hell you've been?! When'd you get here?!"

"Just recently Kanji," Naruto snickered. "And it's good to see you again, joking aside."

"Well, whatever. Good that you're back and all…," Kanji muttered sheepishly while he scratched the back of his head.

"Where's Rise-chan? Shouldn't she be with you?" Nanako asked.

"Uh, she was just behind me," Kanji answered as he looked behind him. "Don't know where she ran off to though."

"She did say that she needed to use the bathroom again," Naoto suggested.

"Then she'll be fine. Though, I am worried for Naruto once she sees that Naruto is here," Yu commented.

Before Naruto could ask, Naoto just held up her hand as she said, "Nu-uh, sorry Naruto-senpai. You're getting whatever Rise's got for you."

"Mou~, Naoto-chan~, so mean~," Naruto pouted childishly. "Leaving your senpai hanging, after he just got back."

"Think of it as payment for calling me that name," Naoto stated while she flipped her hair. And before they knew, they said person had just arrived. And it didn't take her long just to see WHO they were talking to.

"N-naruto-koi?!"

Everyone turned to a still Rise, her amber eyes wide at what she was seeing. She had just come out of the bathroom after freshening up her make-up, and she didn't want it to be ruined for a mere illusion. Disbelief welled up, but something just told her that this was indeed her love.

To make sure, she walks calmly over to the supposed boy, who was fidgeting at her calm gaze. "Ano, Rise-chan, sumimasen. I-er-didn't meant to drop out and all, but I-"

Rise just held up her hand, stopping the bumbling blonde from going on. She then scrutinized him a little longer before asking, "Tell me. What were the exact words I said to you before you left."

A soft smiled formed on Naruto's lips at the memory. "Well, besides what came after it, you said something that had kept me motivated while I was there. Those words were: I love you Naruto, with all my heart and soul. You are my strength, just as I am yours. Know that when you come back, and you WILL come back, know that I will be with you still.'"

Silence was in the air again while the girl further scrutinized the male, but the said male could see the tears that were about to be set loose.

He could hear Nanako say, "Don't hurt him Rise-chan" from behind him, while Teddie was being held back by Kanji.

And before he knew it, he felt the sting on his face.

_*SLAP!*_

Naruto stumbled a bit while he held the reddened cheek. Man, that HAD to hurt.

"Called it," Ryotaro stated while Yu nodded in agreement.

"That…has GOT to leave a mark," Yosuke commented softly.

"I thought there'd be more blood," Chie added in while she crouched away from the two.

Rise was breathing heavily after hitting her idiot love as hard as she could. She knew full well that this was indeed Naruto, but the anger and worried that she had been feeling for the past few months had come back in full force. She had to dish out that anger in some manner, and what better way than to put it on the one who had made her feel that way in the first place?

"That…_*pant*_ that _*pant* _that, was for leaving me for your _*pant* _damn world, and then dropping out _*pant*_ on me, with no real way to contact you, _*pant*_ you bastard," Rise muttered lowly, her hair shadowing her eyes.

"…_pant*_ But…," she added before she grabbed his face, caressing his cheeks in an adorning manner. "This…this, this is for coming back to me, Naruto-koi."

Lips were met while she threw her arms around Naruto. Our hero stumbled back a bit before regaining his balance, while returning the kiss in turn. Oh, this was something he very much welcomed indeed, even more due to the fact that she still tasted the same.

_Ah, strawberries~…_

"BWAAAHHH! Naruto-sensei!" Teddie cried happily.

"You know Yu-kun, maybe we should give the two of them some time alone," Yukikp suggested while her cheeks were dusted red with embarrassment. There were tears too, but she was holding them back.

The silver haired boy just hugged his girl as he said, "Don't worry. You're all I need Yukiko-chan."

Kanji and Yosuke though were trying to hold their 'manly tears' and failing bad.

"Man, way to make us feel bad, you jerks!" Yosuke cried out.

"Must, be, manly! Must, be, cool! Must, be…DAMN IT!" Kanji shouted while he turned away. "Now you're making me cry to Yosuke-senpai!"

"Well, it IS an endearing scene," Chie commented offhandedly, while smiling at the couples' sweet reunion. Now, if only she could get Yosuke's head screwed on tight enough for him to notice her.

"You know, I always wondered what that would feel like," Naoto muttered to herself. Though happy knowing that Naruto was back, she was a bit somewhat sad at the scene. Reason being was due to the crush that the girl had formed over the blonde back then. She may now view him as an older brother of sorts, but it didn't mean that she would have thoughts about what it would be like in his arms.

After the couple released from their passionate reunion, Rise places her head against Naruto's chest while saying, "You're back. You're really back."

"I know Rise-chan," Naruto replied in turn. "I know. I'm back, for good. I'm home."

"Yeah...yeah, you are."

"GROUP HUG!" Nanako suddenly shouted before she joined in. The other teenagers smiled at that before jumping in on the sudden moment, which was a pleasant surprise to both Naruto and Rise.

Ryotaro merely shook his head while he observed the happy reunion. He was sure that things would probably get very lively again at Inaba. Oh yeah, it sure was.

_**AN: And that is it for this beginning. This one was just a random pop-up that came into my mind. And since I had been inducted into the Persona craze, it was going to come out sooner or later. Now, for those of you who want to know, the Inaba group looks like, just go to the NEW True Ending for Persona 4 Golden, and that's what they all look like. So yeah, it is after Persona 4 Arena, of which Naruto didn't get to participate in. He'll be pissed at missing that opportunity.**_

_**Anyway, school years, I have changed things differently to fit what I deem for it to be. It is STILL around 2012, like in P4 Golden, but if you want to get technical about it, it has been exactly one year since Naruto had to leave. And since Naruto is in Yosuke, Yu, and the other older teens' class, that would make him a senior, and Rise, Kanji, and Naoto juniors. Take that, and you would see that the events of Persona 4 Golden, which is what I am going off of, had taken place a little over a year to 2 years ago, making it where Naruto was a sophomore. I know that is more than likely NOT the case in P4 canon, but for the sake of MY story, it is as it is.**_

_**Now, for the limited amount of fanfiction concerning this subject, I hope that I have introduced a different manner of how Naruto 'got' to Inaba. The Elemental Countries is its own world/dimension/plane of existence, and all that, as is Inaba and the rest of NORMAL Earth. Naruto was only able to get there via the TV/Shadow World, to which for now is still unknown as to HOW Naruto is able to do so. Sure, now he has a Persona and stuff, but earlier, it was unknown. This is the main key point of the story, figuring out the mysteries behind Naruto and the unknown enemy introduced in P4 Arena.**_

_**Pairing is obvious, with it just being single: Naruto and Rise. And it will STAY that way, no matter what. And now, for character additions. Since P4 Arena has made it to there the Inaba team and the Kirijo group aware of each other, and are probably going to work together in the next Persona installment, I will be doing the same. Hell, I might even have Naruto work his sealing magic, along with Kurama's cooperation to free the Arisato twins. And before you ask, YES, Naruto can use chakra in the Shadow world. How that is so is also part of the mystery.**_

_**And now, as for Konoha, they are done and done. No longer left to be mentioned in this story as a major part of the story. Naruto will talk about it and stuff, and there will be flashbacks, but it will NOT be a part of the story. So, don't ask me about it.**_

_**I believe that covers everything. **__**I believe that I have said all that I need to say.**__** Now, as always, **__**please review on my performance. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_

_**PS: Another one of my beginnings. Same deal as my other ones.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, THE PERSONA SERIES OR ANY OTHER ANIME I TALK ABOUT! If I did, I would've put more action scene in Naruto and not make him such a wimp. And lastly, give Tobi (Not going to spoil it) a WAY better motivation to destroy the world and become the 'god' of the new one. At least Nagato's was believable! And…I got nothing to change about Persona. It's fine as it is._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being, robot speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Jutsu, techniques, etc. – Rasengan!

_**AN: I thank all who have enjoyed that intro, and I hope you will get to enjoy more of the story as we go on.**_

Ch 2: Getting Settled In

_**(Date: August 12, 2012)**_

"So, you mean to tell me that while I was out, you got dragged back into the TV to do some fighting competition a double Teddie organized? Is that it?" a dubious Naruto asked as he placed a painting over the fireplace.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it," Chie answered as she placed a chair in the dining area with a grunt. "We all had to fight each other and stuff. There's more to it, but I think that Yu-kun and Naoto could handle that part."

"Just out of curiosity then," Naruto began, "how far did you go?"

A raincloud formed over the girl's head while she muttered, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"It couldn't be THAT bad, can it? Come on, where'd the spunkiness go?" Naruto asked as he tried to get his friend out of her sudden depression.

"Is she still going on about how I had beaten her?" Yosuke asked while he was carrying in some more chairs for the dining area. "These go in the same place as the others dude?"

"Yeah, put 'em in the dining area," Naruto answered quickly, before asking, "So…you beat Chie? The hell did THAT go?"

"Don't ask me. I STILL think I got lucky back then," Yosuke answered as he dropped the chairs in their spot before popping his back. "Agh! Man, I haven't had a good workout like this in WEEKS!"

"Well maybe if ya'd practice more than you wouldn't be so bent out of shape!" a miffed Chie retorted while she kicked the poor boy in the shin.

While the girl walked away with a huff, the cradling Yosuke looked to Naruto as he asked, "Man, what's her problem? She's been doing this to me for a while now!"

"I would LOVE to tell you Yosuke, but I rather not have my shins shattered, thank you very much," Naruto replied as he helped the boy up.

"So you know? Did she tell you?"

"No. I knew back then while I was here with you all. She only confirmed it when I asked her about it."

"And…you're STILL not going to tell me, are you?"

"Again, I LIKE to live. I was able to endure the fiery wrath of ONE woman. I don't need another one on me so soon."

"Hey Naruto-senpai, a little help here!" Kanji called as he and Yu were bringing in the lounge chair.

"I got ya!" Naruto called as he walked on over, and helped lifted the furniture.

"Why'd you get this thing Naruto? It seems a little…much," Yu asked from being the chair.

"I could have let it stay there, yes, but it was just too damn comfortable to let me pass up," was Naruto's answer before the group came to a good spot for the chair. "Alright. Here is good. Let's set her down."

After setting the chair down, Kanji rotated his shoulder while he said, "Urgh, I'm a little out of shape."

"I think we all are," Yu added in while he wiped off some sweat. "With no Shadows or anything that required our full physical effort, we don't have much to go on. And with it being summer still…"

"I'm fine if you ask me," Naruto commented, while he looked like he wasn't even winded.

All of the boys in the room just stared at Naruto blankly before Yosuke pointed at him while saying, "That's because you're not human. There's no way we could compare to your stamina!"

"Meh, being me has its perks," Naruto quipped with a small smirk and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Naruto-kun!" Rise called from upstairs, and it looked like she was a little miffed at something.

A panic looking Naruto quickly answered back. "Yes, sweetie? What do you need?"

"Whose clothes are these? They are definitely for an older woman!" Rise answered back, not sounding pleased. Well, at least he knew the right answer.

"They're my Kaa-san's Rise-chan! We can look through them together and see if any of them fits you!"

"Your mother's?" Yu asked inquisitively. "I thought that you didn't have much left from them."

"Took a little digging in their old house and some other peoples', but I was able to pull some of her and my tou-san's clothes before doing anything else. Didn't want it to be destroyed and stuff. Plus, I think that Rise-chan would look good in some of the kimono and dresses she had," Naruto shrugged.

"I must say that they are gorgeous Naruto-kun," Yukiko stated as she walked into the room from the master room upstairs. "I didn't even know of some of the materials they used in the clothes!"

"Why are we talking about this?" Yosuke groaned. "Seriously man, this is NOT what a man should be talking about."

"I had to make my own clothes, so I had to know what materials I could use," Naruto answered before turning back to Yukiko. "And I have a good amount of the material and seeds needed to grow them. I could show you them later once things settle down, if you wouldn't mind?"

Yukiko glowed with happiness. "Sure! Yu-kun doesn't really like to talk about this stuff, so it's kind of refreshing to know that you do so. I would love to see some of the designs that they made over at your world, if you brought any that is."

Naruto nodded to her before taking note of a depressed looking Yu, crouched over in a corner with a proverbial raincloud hanging over his head. It would seem that he didn't like to be teased still.

"Hm hm, Yu-kun still does that," Yukiko giggled in turn. "I still love you!"

"Yeah, love you too…Yukiko-chan," Yu mumbled before he was slapped upside his head by Yosuke.

"Dude, lighten up! You still sulk whenever she teases you! You're better than this!"

Kanji sighed in turn before he lifted Yu up rudely and held him fireman style. "Come on Yu-senpai. Let's see if some honest work'll snap ya out."

The trio then left while Chie entered the living area with a box, which looked quite heavy due to how she was struggling. "Naruto-argh-what the hell did you put in this thing?! It weighs a ton!"

"Those would be the scrolls and books," Naruto answered as he took the box off the girl's hands. "I got this one."

After being relieved of that and going to the library, Chie wiped some sweat off her brow before commenting to Yukiko, "Ya know Yukiko, I'm kind of surprised that Naruto-kun has this much stuff. Wonder where he got it all from?"

"He said that it was all from his world," Yukiko answered thoughtfully while tilting her head. "Though, since he brought them from there, I wonder how he was able to get them all out of a TV?"

"Ya got me in that. I don't even WANT to know how he got those couches out of them," Chie commented while thumbing towards the couches in the living area. It was a mystery to the girls in how he was able to do that, but Naruto is known to do the impossible.

"I don't care. They're too comfy for me to complain," a happy looking Rise answered as she walked in, wearing one of Kushina's old kimonos.

She did a twirl with a wink while she asked, "So? What do you two think? Think Naruto-koi will love it?"

Chie blinked at the red head before nodding absently. "Yeah. I didn't even SEE that one. Do they at least stick to your figure?"

"Uh huh!" Rise nodded as she felt around the kimono. "It fits like a dream! I might wear it for the festival in the next few weeks!"

"Oh, that's right! We got that festival!" Yukiko stated while she placed her fist into her palm. "We'll need to do some shopping for some new kimonos, though I think that Rise-chan here is fine with what she's got."

"You sure that Naruto-kun won't mind you taking it?" Chie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Before she could answer, Naruto had just come back into the room and had gotten an eyeful of his girlfriend's new kimono. He could see it as one of his mother's immediately, and what with how it fitted her form, while showing a bit of cleavage. It was just too much for the blonde, as blood had spurted out of his nose hard enough for him to collapse on the floor.

"I think he liked it," Yukiko commented while she and the other girls went over to his downed form.

"Yeah, I would too if I was in his position," Chie agreed with a nod while she poked him with her foot. "Out cold, splat. Damn Rise, maybe you should teach me some of your moves?"

"Sorry Chie, but that's something that only I can do with Naruto-koi," Rise winked before she pulled Naruto's head into her bosom, making him turn even redder than he was before. "Come on Naruto-koi, I know you're awake. Something like this normally wouldn't do that."

"…but Naruto like Snu-snu," Naruto answered small-like, like a child almost.

"Come on Naruto-kun, time to get up!" Chie ordered while she tried to through off the blush on her face. She had gotten the idea of what he was mentioning, and so did Yukiko judging from her blush. And Rise didn't even seem to care about it, only having her smile grow even more.

"I know you do Naruto-koi, and if you get up soon, I MAY be inclined to give your some ex-tra incentives to a more…_pleasurable gift_ later on tonight," Rise suggested sexily, with a tone that advocated something WAY more than the other girls needed to hear, or even know.

But it had gotten the job done as Naruto had literally, in one set movement, jumped up from his position and ran out in his ninja speeds, all with a face full with determination. He was going to get his snu-snu tonight; he was sure of it!

While Rise wore a victorious smirk on her face while standing up, Naoto, who had just entered the house and heard the entire conversation, couldn't help but ask, "Uh, Rise-san, just what _exactly_ did you mean with that?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious? Come on Naoto-kun, you're the detective here!" Rise answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Just…okay, now I gotta get this out of the way. How…big is he?" Chie ask, while wearing an embarrassed look on her face.

Rise knew exactly how to answer, by merely placing her hands in the approximate length of the object in question. Of course, it was only about a year ago since she had last seen it, so it could have grown for all she knew.

"Er…i-i-i-is it-t-t ext-t-ten-n-nd-d-ded or-" Naoto tried to ask, while failing at it, but Rise took pity on her and just answered bluntly.

"Relaxed. It's about one or two inches bigger when it gets excited, and even _thicker_ too!" Rise answered excitedly, while having a glazed look in her eyes, but it had led to even more blushing on the other girls' parts.

"R-R-RISE-SAN! THAT IS DISGUSTING!" a high pitched voice called out, making the girls turn to see some new additions to their shindig.

The first girl was a fellow classmate of Rise's, a blonde delinquent who was formerly known as an Ice Queen of sorts, but Naruto had taken care of that in his last visit to Inaba. This was Ebihara Ai, an old competitor against Rise for the heart of Naruto.

The next equally blushing girl was a more petite one, but still a fellow classmate of theirs. She was a little under a foot shorter than her, having her black hair set in a somehow small ponytail. She had a permanent set of red cheeks on her face, which was magnified by the blush on it. This is Maysunaga Ayane, someone that Yu had befriended in his first year at Inaba.

"R-r-rise-san, y-you shouldn't be talking about stuff like that," Ayane tried to chastise, but due to her soft disposition and her bushing face, Rise didn't really take it seriously.

"Is this how a proper lady like yourself should act Rise?! Let alone with the fact of your celebrity status and that you're talking about your BOYFRIEND of all things," Ai ranted off.

"Oh come on you two, and don't act like you weren't curious Ai. You WERE trying to get him from me," Rise asserted lightly before she winked at the two of them. "I was just telling it like how it is!"

Back outside, the boys plus Dojima each had a bead of sweat rolling down their heads while they watched an oddly determined Naruto and Teddie moving stuff out of the mover like their lives depended on it. Teddie was just being Teddie, so they didn't need to know a reason why he was acting like it; but Naruto they couldn't understand.

"Okay. I'm lost here. What's up with Naruto?" Dojima asked.

"Beat's me," Youske responded. "He just came bursting out of his house and started tossing everything out of the moving van. Teddie joined up too, but that's just him."

"I can understand that, but WHY is Naruto doing it…I don't know, it's like his life is depended on how fast he gets things done."

"Maybe Naruto-senpai just got motivated for no reason?" Kanji suggested, earning him blanks looks from everyone. "H-hey, shut-up man! I'm just giving my thoughts in this!"

"You know, I bet it has something to do with Rise," Yu stated before adding onto it. "I mean, we all know how motivated he gets whenever he is doing something for her."

"That does make sense now that you think about it like that," Yosuke nodded. "The question is, just what is he getting from her?"

"I will tell you later, but if you don't get your asses into gear and help me, I swear to Kami I will tell the girls that you want some of their special chili!" Naruto shouted, which in turn made all of the boys who had experienced the horrors of Mystery Food X pale.

"W-well, Naruto has the right motivation! Come on, let's go!" Yosuke quickly shouted before he ran and took in some of the boxes in.

"Hai. W-we better get moving too Kanji. There are just some things that have to be done quicker than normal," Yu nodded in agreement as he copied Yosuke, but instead took in some chairs.

"…just what are those two worried about?" Kanji asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Well, Yu did tell me about what the girls had them eat before during that camping trip. You probably lucked out on missing on what Yu calls the 'horror of the camp food'!" Dojima responded with a chuckle. "Come to think of it, I think Naruto had missed out on that camping trip too…"

Before Kanji had responded, Naruto calls out, "Oi, Kanji, I'll tell Naoto about your-"

"OAKY, OKAY! N-no need to do anything rash man! I'm getting' to it!" Kanji responded as he carried off some boxes into the house.

"What about me Naruto-sensei? Am I doing good?" Teddie asked quickly from outside the moving van.

"You're doing just fine! And if you keep it up, I'll treat you to some ice cream! Now, GET YOUR ASS MOVING!"

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Teddie roared while he put out an aura of Ki, totally pumped at helping out Naruto AND getting free ice cream. "Just don't you blink Naruto-sensei, Teddie's gonna assemble your house ASAP!"

And then, somehow in his bear suit, Teddie makes a tower of boxes before somehow squeezing into the house. Naruto didn't care much, as he knew that the boxes that he was carrying were mostly filled with just books and clothes, so him dropping them wouldn't be too much of a problem. And plus, he had put labels on where they should go, so that wouldn't be a problem either.

Outside the van though, Nanako makes a comment on her brother acting funny. "Tee hee! Naruto-nii's acting funny!"

"He sure is Nanako," Dojima nodded in amusement.

"Hey, Dojima-san, Nanako-chan, what's going on here?" a tall, sporty looking teenage boy asked as he and his friend walked up to them.

"Hey Daisuke, Kou. We're just laughing at our new neighbor over there practically throwing his furniture and boxes out of the moving van. It's like he's in a race for time or something!" Dojima laughed.

Kou blinked at him before looking at just who was throwing those boxes out of the van. His eyes widen at the sight before a grin formed. "So, Naoto-san was right. Naruto HAS returned!"

"Naruto's back?" Daisuke asked before he looked into the van. A smile grew on his face too. "Hey, it IS Naruto! Why didn't you tell us you were back man?"

"I only just gotten here Dasiuke! How the hell was I supposed to contact everyone?!" Naruto responded before tossing two more boxes down, which were somehow caught by Kanji and Yosuke, who had just exited the house to get more stuff.

"Seems like you guys are having fun then," Kou commented with a light smirk.

"Like you would know Kou," Yu grounded out as he ran back out of the house. "Tch! This is more of a workout than from basketball practice Kou. You should try it."

"Hmmm, maybe we should," Kou hummed in thought.

"I'm open. Our girlfriends went on inside to see who else is helping. Plus, it'd be a good chance to catch up," Daisuke agreed readily before he leaned in slightly to the van and asking, "hey Naruto, did you practice your soccer skills?"

"Of course! What do you take me for?" Naruto returned as he threw more boxes and another chair out into the lawn. "And if you're here to help, then get to it! I got something coming up later tonight, and I'm not gonna miss it!"

"Naruto's pumped as always! And now I'm pumped too!" Daisuke shouted before he grabbed two boxes and a chair, at once before taking them into the house. "Come on Kou! This'll be a good workout before school starts!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it!" Kou nodded with a lazy wave before he picked up two chairs. He then blinked before looking back at Naruto and asking, "Hey, after you settled in, what say you go get ramen with me, Daisuke, Yu, and maybe the team? I'm sure your teammates will be glad to know that you're back!"

"I'm always up for ramen Kou! You should know that!" Naruto shouted back as he tossed some smaller looking boxes onto the lawn. ""Just give me a call later on!"

"Gotcha!"

As the young man left with the box in hand, Nanako runs up to the van as she asked, "Hey, Naruto-nii, I wanna help! Can I help too?"

"Sure Nanako-chan. Lemme get something light here," Naruto nodded as he looked around the van. Since he had gone into overdrive, he had practically taken out all of the stuff in the van. There were only some smaller looking, but much heavier boxes left. He was going to take care of that himself.

But this was when he had noticed a lone small box on top of the set.

_Which one was this?_ He asked himself as he went over and opened the box. His eyes softened at the images before him before the smile came on his face. This was actually a good time as ever to show his little surrogate sister something dear tom him.

He first hopped out of the van before saying, "I got just the one here for you! It is a VERY~ important box to me, and I am making it YOUR mission to take it to my room. Okay?"

Nanako beamed at doing such an important thing for Naruto as she nodded rapidly. "Yosh! I'll do my best!

She then gained an innocent look as she asked, "Just, what is in the box Naruto-nii?"

"Something very, very special to me," Naruto replied with a small smile as he opened the box and pulled out a picture frame. "Here, take a look. Who do you see?"

Nanako takes a hold of the frame in her hands and looks at the people in it. "Hmmmm~. There's a pretty lady who looks like Rise-chan, and I….think she may need a diet. But she looks happy with that man by her."

Naruto laughed at what Nanako said about his mother. "You may think that, but no."

He then looked into the girl's eyes as he asked, "Well, do you want to know what's so special about them?"

Nanako nodded softly, allowing Naruto to say, "Well Nanako-chan, the woman there, is my Kaa-san. And the man there is my Tou-san. This picture was taken when I was inside her belly."

"_*gasp*_ Really?" Nanako asked with awe in her tone. Wanting to see too, Dojima walks on over and takes a look at the photo, and then grins.

"Heh, he's right Nanako. The man there has Naruto's hair and eye color, but he's got his mother's face and eye shape."

"Sugoi~," Nanako breathed out as she looked at the photo. "You're Okaa-chan is pretty Naruto-nii."

"Yeah, she sure was. Kind of a hot head like me, but she had a heart of gold. My Tou-san was like that too, but a LOT more reserved than my Kaa-san. He was the leader of the village I came from, and one who had always put everyone else before himself."

"Sounds like they were good people Naruto," Dojima commented as he patted the young man on the shoulder. "I'm sure that wherever they are, they're proud."

"Maybe they're with my Okaa-chan!" Nanako added in with a bright smile on her face.

"They more than likely are," Naruto nodded with a bright smile.

He then shooed her away as he said, "Now go on. Get to it. And if you want to, you can show Rise-chan and the other girls the picture too."

"Hai!" Nanako nodded as she scampered away with the box.

Naruto rose from his position while Dojima commented on the picture further. "I could also tell that your parents were very happy with you Naruto. Know that even though you're a part of our family, you're a part of theirs."

"Of course," Naruto nodded in turn. He then turned back to the yard, seeing his male friends gathering what was left of the boxes. "Huh, guess we got things done quicker than I thought."

"Well, you basically threatened the others with blackmail and food poisoning, so that shouldn't be a surprise," Dojima remarked.

A crash was then heard from inside the house while he heard Yosuke scream, "H-hey! Watch where you're going Teddie!"

"Sorry Yosuke, but I gotta get whatever's left out there for Naruto-sensei!" the bishonen replied as he ran back out, gather some more, and ran back in.

A bead of sweat rolled down the heads of both Naruto and Dojima while the former said, "Heh…I guess that is my fault somewhat."

"I'm sure that its fine. Come on, I'll help you out with the last few boxes here."

"Arigatou."

_**(A little bit later)**_

"Alright, thanks for the help Mack!" Naruto shouted as the moving van turned into the intersection.

He then turned around to a blushing Naoto, which in turn led him to ask, "Eh, Naoto-chan, what are you blushing for? Did Kanji or Rise-chan say something that embarrassed you?"

"Er, well, y-you can say that for the latter," Naoto stammered.

She shook off her blush, along with the images before asking, "I was going to ask if you've got everything out here, but since the van left…"

"Yeah, we're covered. And we were done with it earlier than I thought," Naruto remarked as he looked around the area. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

"Well, Rise-san and Yukiko have taken the liberty of ordering some food deliveries. It can be like a…well, welcoming party for your new house."

"So long as none of you touch the stove, I'm fine with that," Naruto stated as he walked to his house.

Naoto pouted at her friend for that slight. "Naruto-kun, we've gotten better! When are you going to let it go?"

"Make me something that even Gordon Ramsey can't argue against, then you will get me talking," Naruto answered while he smiled challenging at her.

Naoto saw the smile and she just couldn't let her friend have his way with her that easily. "Come here you!"

She tried to charge him, but since she had foolishly yelled out her battle cry, Naruto ad easily sidestepped her. And he still wore that grin on his face, further infuriating the bluenette.

"Come on Naoto-chan. I know you're better than this! An ace detective like you shouldn't fall for such obvious bait!"

"I'll show you an ace detective when I detect my way past your guard!"

Naruto just pulled part of his eye downward while sticking his tongue out. A very childish insult, yes, but it got the job done of making the girl even more angry at the blonde male. Hell, she looked positively murderous, maybe enough to pull out her gun.

But not this time, as a good outlet came outside in the form of one Yosuke. "Hey, what's going on out here you two? Shouldn't we-er, Naoto, why are you glaring at me like that?"

His answer was in the form of the detective scoring a good kick to the boy's shin before stomping on inside. But not before making the 'I'm watching you' gesture with her two fingers at the still smirking Naruto.

After leaving the two boys behind, Yosuke merely cried out, "Dude, what is WITH women today?! What am I, their punching bag?!"

"No, no you're not Yosuke," Naruto replied simply, before his smirk grew. "You're you; which is exactly why you're such a good target for the girls. I thought you knew that."

"Dude, come on!"

"Yare, yare, I got ya. Come on," Naruto waved off as he slung Yosuke's arm around his shoulder and walking inside the house.

Inside the living area, Yukiko called out to the two boys, "Hey you two, the weather's starting! Come on in here!"

"We're coming!" the two called while they walked, or rather, limped for Yosuke's case, on in the living area.

When they came in, Chie immediately asked, "Yosuke, what did you do to piss of Naoto-kun?"

"That wasn't me at all! That was Naruto!"

"Uh-huh. Sure~ it is."

"Oh come on!"

After setting the boy onto the couch, Naruto took his seat on the lounging chair. Rise, back in her outfit, which consisted of some white short-shorts, sandals, and a loose pink tank top, had taken her designated seat on Naruto's lap. The girl's lover was only happy at having physical contact with her and just encircled his arms around her waist, pulling her in during the process.

"Comfy?" Naruto asked simply.

What he got was a quick kiss on his cheek and a wink from the girl. "Very. And good job on getting the boys to help out better. But are you sure you don't need help with the library?"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Okay. If you're sure then."

Kou then commented on the scene. "Ya know, I don't think I'd be getting sick again of seeing you two together so quickly."

"Oh quiet you! Be happy knowing that you have me," Ai told him while she whacked the boy in the head.

Ayane then had to ask a question that had been plaguing her mind. "Ano, Naruto-senpai, why is it that the TV and other electronics set up so quickly?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering that myself," Kanji nodded. "It felt like my hands were moving quicker than it should, and hell, I thought that the cable would have been shut down here."

Naruto merely shrugged. "I wouldn't know, but really, I don't care. But, I will say that it may involve a certain someone I have in mind."

"Who do you think, Naruto?" Yu asked while he had his arm Yukiko, who was merely snuggling into his arms.

Before he could answer, Chie shut them up by saying, "Quiet you! The weather's on!"

"_***bing bong!***_** And now, we bring you with the weather. If you will Mariko?**"

"…uh, not that I mind, but why are we watching the weather?" Naruto asked.

"Force of habit," was the combined answer of everyone in the room.

_Well, they got me there. Even I checked the weather reports back at the elemental Countries for a good while._

**And I found it amusing every time you panicked during those things.**

_Shut it you!_

The screen then changed, showing a different woman reporting the weather. Naruto had immediately recognized her.

"I-is she-"

"She's a new one here," Dojima answered for him. "Though a little unorthodox in her reports, she has always been accurate in them. And…"

Dojima went into a little laughing fit. "And, there was the time when Yu had come back to Inaba."

Everyone save for Naruto, Yu and a glaring Yukiko start snickering or giggling at the memory.

"Yeah, I remember that! She declared her love for Yu-kun on public TV! Oh man, the look on Yu's face!" Chie laughed.

"Yeah, and I made sure that he never lived it down during practice" Daisuke commented with a small smirk.

"Come on guys," Yu muttered despondently as another raincloud formed over his head.

"Yes, very amusing. I, myself, have found it VERY hard to not pull her into some areas where I will deal with her," Yukiko calmly stated, though the fire in her eyes betrayed her calmness.

Back to the TV, the woman began her report. "**Hello, and good afternoon to you all! This is Kusumi Mariko speaking!**"

_Huh, she changed her name?_

**Doesn't surprise me that much. Though as a Kami, I thought that she would have chosen a different name**, Kurama commented. **Her adjustment to the world here is somewhat puzzling.**

_She's as you said: a Kami. That isn't really surprising once you think about it a little._

"**I have made it very breezy and sunny today, so that a good friend of mine will have a good moving in day. Compared to that humid rain in the past few weeks, I'm sure everyone will enjoy some good ol' sunshine!**"

_So she DID know I was here._

"**Oh, but if it gets too hot and all, I'm sure that he and the other's will tell me. I'll make it even cooler and breezier then!**" the woman said.

"**Mariko, Mariko! Calm down please! You're making a spectacle of yourself again,**" her fellow anchorwoman said from the other side.

"Well, she seems to be having fun," Naruto commented lightly.

Rise huffed out of annoyance. "What I still don't understand was how she got so popular so quick! I mean, come on! Her name is boring, her job is dreary, and her clothes are just TERRIBLE~!"

Before she could go on, Naruto simply pulled her head towards his and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you Rise-chan. No matter what."

Her rant was cut off just like that, leading her to sigh in content.

Yu had of course seen it, now out of his funk again, and had mimicked Naruto's actions.

Yukiko had of course sighed out, "Thank you Yu-kun. That was very sweet of you."

That surely earned him some bonus points.

"You know Naru-nii, this girl makes the weather d what she says! It is SO amazing! I mean, whenever she says it'll be sunny, the sun comes out. And when she says there'll be rain, it'll rain!"

"I…guess that works with her…?" Naruto nodded, with uncertainty laced in his voice.

All of those who were in the know-how just nodded in agreement.

The other anchorwoman then called out from the TV. "**Arigatou Mariko! Tell our viewers goodbye!**"

"**Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever. But first, a personal message to a friend,**" Marie waved off nonchalantly, before a devilish smirk formed on her face.

Naruto was now sweating. _Dear Kami, what is she planning now?_

Marie then took a breath and said with a loving smile, "**I'm doing just fine here, and welcome back Naruto-kun! Love you! And I'll see you soon!**"

As the news program went on, silence permeated the area. The tension was so thick that it could be cut with even a Lightsaber, and it wouldn't even satiate the rage brewing within a certain someone. The men who obviously feared for their lives were inching away from the lounge chair, while Dojma covered his daughter's eyes. He didn't want her to see the carnage that was about to happen.

At the center of it, Naruto was sweating bullets while he tried to endure his lover crushing his hand. This was SO not his day. And he was for surely going to have his revenge.

**Oi, gaki!**

_WHAT?! Can't you see that I'm trying to NOT GET KILLED HERE?!_

**I'm just telling you that your mate there is somehow taking my youki. You better calm her down, or it'll be like your mother on her period while carrying you. And I SHOWED you that memory.**

…_fuck._

Since his right hand was occupied in not being crushed, Naruto reaches up with his left hand and caresses Rise's face. "Rise-chan, I-I love you, you know that, ne? You know that no one will take me away from you, dattebayō?"

This seemed to do nothing at first, but from his position, Naruto could see that nine strands of her hair that were floating about were calming down. That was some progress, but he could tell that the KI she was emitting was making everyone either faint or want to run away, ASAP.

His arms tightened their hold on the infuriated idol, making the evil aura go down even more, though slightly. But the evil intent was still powerful enough to make Teddie start to cry profusely, which would be odd considering the fact that he had called himself a 'man among men' for all the work he did earlier.

"R-r-rise-chan, you're sc-scaring us! Calm down, Naruto-sensei's not going to let you go, o-okay?"

The KI sunk more at a slightly faster rate, but it still wasn't enough for the girl to be relieved.

_Agh, fuck this!_

Going on an impulse, Naruto grabs Rise's face and pulls her into a searing kiss. In that instant, the ominous KI that was suffocating disappears. Everyone released the breath that they were holding in, glad that death wasn't going to be seen anytime soon.

Rise then pulled out of the sudden kiss, blinking oddly. She looked around, seeing everyone's relieved expressions much like the time when they had fought Izanami and that Ameno-Sagari thing. Why was everyone so tired and panic looking?

"Uh…did I miss something here? You all look like you went through a marathon or something," Rise asked before turning back to her lover, a warm smile on her face. "Not that I mind. That kiss from you was sweet."

All eyes were on the red head, wondering what on earth just happened.

"Y-you mean you don't remember?" Naoto asked shakily. "You don't remember anything in the last 5 minutes…at all?"

Rise shook her head in the negative as her answer.

"…well, you didn't miss much. It was just a commercial, right guys?" Naruto led on, to which everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, if you all say so," Rise said with a slow nod.

Just then, to further cut the tension, the doorbell was sounded. Everyone knew what time it was.

"Food's here!/I'll get it!" Yukiko and Chie called as they ran to the front door, with Yu and Yosuke following in pursuit.

Back to his happy self, Teddie suggests, "Say, why don't we all set the table while we wait for them to get the food?"

"Sure," Daisuke and Ku shrugged simultaneously before rising up from their spots and walking off with Teddie into the dining area.

While those tasks were being completed, Ai asked Naruto, "Dear Naruto, were you able to finish all of your business at your hometown? It would just simply be dreadful if you were to leave us again."

Nanako answered for Naruto this time with a rapid shaking of her head. "Nu-uh! Naruto-nii's staying here for good! I'll make him stay too!"

"I-is that true, Naruto-senpai?" Ayane asked shyly.

"For lack of a better word, yeah," Naruto grinned. "Inaba's now stuck with me. I ain't going nowhere."

"Good. It's good for you to-er-stay with us and all," Ai nodded off while fighting her blush, which in turn had Rise narrow her eyes at her.

"Are you going to continue off from where you left off in school then?" Naoto asked.

"I'm gonna have to talk to the dean about that, but hopefully, I'll still be in the same class as Yu and the others."

"Mou~, why would you do that? I could use this opportunity to get in the same class with me!" Rise pouted.

"That, Rise-san, would be bad. I think that the teachers would have trouble keeping the two of you apart if that were to happen," Naoto explained in a chastising manner.

"Nyeh!" Rise had apparently stuck her tongue out at the smiling Naoto out of retaliation. Heh, she could be such a child.

"Hey, you all, food's ready!" Dojima called form inside the kitchen.

After having a good dinner where everyone had enjoyed themselves, they were all just talking about their past experiences with Naruto. Most of them included some of the idiotic things he had done in order to 'brighten up the school day'; though to him they were still ingenious. And then there were the idiotic attempts he had done to impress Rise after she had come back from being missing, all of which made Naruto blush in embarrassment.

Rise of course had played the part of the perfect lover to Naruto by defending his actions playfully, yet possessive manner. Not that he minded of course, as it was very heartwarming to know that his friends and loved ones could just poke around like this. You know, be normal to say the least.

Just then, Nanako whispers something into her father's ear. He grinned before he passed the message on down to Daisuke, while Nanako passed it down to Kanji. Naruto had remained confused during this weird gesture. He had also taken notice that somehow, his girlfriend had given him the slip. It was very suspicious indeed.

Soon enough, Rise came in carrying a cake that definitely looked like it had been bought at Junes. That was proven due to the fact that he could still see the price tag on the bottom of the plate.

_**(Insert Music: Persona 4 The Golden – Never More ~**__**おかえり**__**~)**_

"**WELCOME BACK NARUTO!**" everyone chorused, with Kanji messing up by adding 'senpai' at the end.

"Kanji! What the hell was that?! We agree on just Naruto!" Yosuke shouted.

"S-shut up man! Will you lay off?!" Kanji yelled back.

"Well, there goes that surprise," Yu muttered to himself.

"Did we at least get you good though, Naruto-kun?" Yukiko asked sheepishly.

"Yeah. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing that Nanako here made up while you were talking it out with the mover-man," Kou explained with his patented easy going smile.

"Yeah! Did ya like it Naruto-nii?" Nanako asked excitedly.

Naruto merely grinned at them. "Of course! How could I not! But right now, that cake is calling my name! Rise-chan~, over here~!"

"Coming right up~!"

_**(End music)**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ah! Man, that was some~ party~!" Naruto breathed out as he lay on his lounge chair.

"Naruto-kun~! Which one is the hot water?" Rise asked from upstairs.

"I think you turn the lever to the right for that!"

After waiting a few minutes, Rise shouted back, "Thank you Naruto-un~! You'll have your gift~ soon~!"

He had to thank Kami that everyone had all left earlier due to them being completely exhausted from the move. Had they been there, especially Ai or Teddie, Kami forbid, they would have seen the awakened member stirring from between Naruto's legs.

But his erection had soon died as quick as it came when he sensed a presence from behind him. Though he could not use chakra in this plane, he still had his senses top notch just in case he had to defend himself. He would have, had he not felt the familiar aura on the new guest.

With a smile now on his face again, he leaps off his chair and rushes to hug one Izanami-no-Mikoto, otherwise known as just Marie.

"Hey Marie!" Naruto greeted happily.

"It's so~ good~ to see you again Naruto-kun! After all this time, thought the worst had happened to you!" the young woman greeted as she returned the hug.

"You of all people should know how tenacious I can be," Naruto replied with a smirk before glaring at the girl. "But, you should also know that I PLAN on getting back at you for that prank! That was SO~ uncalled for!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!" Marie giggled out.

"Screw you then! We had almost DIED there because of your actions!" Naruto screamed back while he waved his arms around in a comical fashion.

"Then that means that my job was a success"

"Screw you Marie. Screw, you, to the lower pits of Hell," Naruto deadpanned before grinning at her.

Marie smiled as well while she took a seat on the couch. "So, Naruto, how's life back on our side?"

"Haven't settled in just yet, but it is TONS better than back at Konoha," Naruto answered as he sat back down on his lounge chair.

"I can imagine. I've heard from passerby Kami about what ya did to your village before you disappeared. I can get a video tape of all of the bakas' reactions if you want?"

"Seriously? Do all Kami keep stuff like that on my dimension?" Naruto asked incredulously, to which Marie shrugged in return. "Well, why not? I think I could use it as a good laugh."

"Then I'll get it out of Sussano'o soon enough," Marie nodded.

"I don't even want to know what you mean," Naruto murmured to himself. Before he could continue on with his conversation, he could see that Marie had taken a look of seriousness on her face.

"…what's up?"

Marie sighed. "Well, stuff has been going on around the human realm. Us kami have been keeping tabs on it for any sort of activity warranted by rogue kami, or even Shadows. So far, we got nothing."

"That…that isn't something I should have heard," Naruto stated as he shook his head. "So, my question is this: why tell me?"

"Well, considering your status as a prophesized child and all that razzmatazz, the elder kami had deemed me to be your…informant per say. I am to provide assistance to you in any way I can, along with relaying any important information that the Kami will tell me."

"So, basically nothing changed there?"

"Not in the slightest."

"But what about Yu then? Shouldn't he know?"

"That's up to you Naruto. My bosses have only told me to tell you, and you only. What you do with the information is up to you."

"That's not helpful at all, dattebayō."

"Sorry. I'll try to keep a better watch on the stuff. But I think you should talk to the others about that competition spiel. You'll get an insight as to what we are trying to figure out ourselves."

"Will do then. I was gonna do that anyway."

Marie then stood up from her seat. "There, I did my mission then. I better get back to my flat and get some rest. Want me to call or text you if something comes up?"

"That'll be helpful at least," Naruto nodded as he stood up.

The young goddess finally gives a wave and a wink to Naruto as she faded away. "Well, I'll catch ya later on the news then!"

Just as she disappeared, rise came down the stairs, now wearing a shirt that left little to his imagination, and a pair of small, yellow, almost see-through panties.

_Ugh, laying it on a bit thick here Rise-chan._

"That sounded like Marie? Did she stop by?" Rise asked as she brushed her hair.

"She did in fact, and had just dropped a huge load on me" Naruto replied as he rubbed his temples, trying to soothe the incoming headache.

After seeing his lover's look, he elaborates slightly. "Well, let's just say that our little group will soon be on a case. But now, I just wanna get in bed. Can we talk about it later?"

"Alright, if you insist," Rise shrugged before she grabs his hand. "Now, come on. As much as I would like to make this night a little more special, I think that we'll be fine with just some cuddling and sleep, kay~?"

"Oddly enough, that is totally fine with me," Naruto agreed as before scooping the girl in his arms, earning him a squeak, and a sexy look from her.

"Ooh~, naughty, naughty boy~! Does Naru-koi want some lovin~ soon?"

Naruto just kissed her soundly as he carried her upstairs, with only one destination in their minds. And in doing so, he had put the conversation with Marie for later thinking. That would be for the best, for the meantime. Now, he just wanted to be close to his lover.

_**AN: And that is that. Naruto has now pretty much moved his stuff in his new home. Next time will feature the talks about Persona 4: Arena, and what Marie had said. That last one though will be a maybe though, as I hadn't really decided on whether keeping it between Naruto, Rise, and Yu for the meantime, or just saying it to all. For what I am thinking of, either is fine with me.**_

_**I believe that covers everything.**__** Now, as always, **__**please review on my performance. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_


End file.
